Bad Wolf Rising
by Summer Evenings
Summary: Bad Wolf wants her Oncoming Storm back and is going to get back her own reality, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's another one shot that's been on my computer for a while. Kind of a way for Rose to get back to the Doctor. I might continue this, but I'm not sure. Depends on if I can find the time and how much people think I should. Probably will finish up some other things first if I do decide to continue. Regardless, please tell me what you think and enjoy! Heart, Summer

**Bad Wolf Rising**

The world was a happier place when we were together. Not to mention safer. We could beat anything and often got into more trouble than the people we were saving the world from did. The life we led, hand in hand, was the stuff of legend. Wherever the Oncoming Storm went, the Bad Wolf followed.

That was before Torchwood and their ghosts. Before Bad Wolf Bay. It was before the world as I knew it was forever altered. Only a few knew about my world, the life I led before the slow path started sucking me down like quick sand. And as I sank, I changed into someone who could rival the reputation of the Oncoming Storm. I grew but never aged. My knowledge came from millennia of study and experience. When Jackie and Pete Tyler were dust as were the three generations that came after them, I was still alive and trying to find a way to get back to a world only remembered in fairy tales.

I no longer believe in the impossible, and maybe that's because of the amount of time I've had to figure everything out means that anything is possible. Bad Wolf has awoken within me little by little these past decades. We are almost one as we were on Satellite 5, but we need the last two puzzle pieces: our heart, which resides within the TARDIS and a companion who can stay with us for as long as we live, the one who drives the TARDIS.

I walk through the Vortex of Time and go back to when the Void opened in my universe. The day I lost everything. I can feel the energy pulsating through the air as it opens in the next room over. I slip through right when Dad does, only I'm on the other side now. I'm in the same universe as _him_.

My inner Bad Wolf immediately throws me into the Vortex. I'm an abnormality and the universe is trying to compensate. The next time he enters, I'm absorbed into the heart of the TARDIS to wait in slumber until I'm ready. My body has to change to accommodate the full power that being Bad Wolf will give me. I also need to wait for my mind to be in tune with the song of the TARDIS again. I will awaken when the Oncoming Storm needs me or is ready to accept my transformation.

And then Bad Wolf will rise and again run hand in hand with the Last of the Time Lords. Again, the world will be safe.

After all, it's always the Doctor and his Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hello people! This started off as a one-shot and has turned into something more. I know some are very excited about this because you wanted to see what happens with Rose and how the Doctor finds out. All the good, juicy details that I could come up with. Well, here they are! The wonderful And That Other Guy beta-ed this for me, so it's amazingly better than it was before. Tell me what you think!

No matter how many times he stepped out of the TARDIS and into 21st century Earth, the Doctor still was amazed by how the human population could still be growing. Thriving really, in a time when the fabric of time was warping around them in dangerous volumes. Still, years after the Void had closed and mended itself into a scar, the space and time around this Earth, this planet, was fluctuating. The Doctor felt it might have something to do with the now missing piece of his heart.

That was now legend though; told throughout the universe as a bedtime story to alien children who couldn't sleep. A story that was even more bittersweet than Juliet and her Romeo.

The story of the Doctor and his Rose.

Shaking his head, the Doctor fully exited the TARDIS and stepped from an alley into the crowded streets of London. This was neither the place nor the time to think of Rose. He had teatime with a certain Captain Jack to see how Torchwood was handling all the 'space crap' that was coming at it recently. The Doctor smiled at Jack's colorful language. Still the same old Jack, even if he wasn't as much of a, to put it nicely, womanizer.

As the Doctor and Jack caught up, the TARDIS went to work. There had been a blip in time, and it was a Dalek shaped blip, which was worse. But the TARDIS wanted to be sure before alerting the Doctor. After all, Bad Wolf had ended the Time War, but that didn't mean that they had destroyed all the Daleks. And with Rose slumbering in her depths, the TARDIS hoped that her radar had malfunctioned or gotten it wrong.

Rose was indeed back, but no one knew but the TARDIS. And she planned on keeping it that way until Bad Wolf was ready; until Rose was ready. She knew that Bad Wolf needed to develop into an energy that could flow through Rose, not overtake her like before. Not even a Time Lord could control that raw power, as the Doctor all too readily found out.

It wasn't time for Bad Wolf to awaken. Rose wasn't ready for it either. Her genes had changed the first time, but now her very cells needed to change. And that was almost complete. All that was left was Rose's mind to be reconnected to the TARDIS, which hadn't happened yet because the Doctor would realize instantly what was happening when he came on board. The TARDIS' siren song was difficult for anyone to forget.

At a small café, in the middle of London, the Doctor froze. The TARDIS had sung out an alert. Somewhere, sometime, something was very wrong. Jack understood completely and gave the Doctor a bear hug before they separated, neither knowing if this was the final time that they would see each other. After all, it was always up in the air with the Doctor if someone would next see him with the same face.

Racing to the TARDIS, the Doctor started to understand what had made the TARDIS' circuits jump. He gritted his teeth and set his jaw as he opened the familiar blue doors and walked up the ramp to the controls. His footsteps sounded hollow and metallic in the emptiness of the TARDIS. No one to accompany him on this adventure, same as it was with the last one. It seemed everyone could feel the ghost on the ship that haunted the Doctor: the woman whose violet jacket hung on peg by the door to the central control room.

"Ready for another journey old girl?" the Doctor questioned the TARDIS, who glowed a teal in response. A small grin spread across the Doctor's face but never spread to his eyes. Leaning over to twist a knob and pull a lever, the Doctor prepared for yet another confrontation with his old enemy.

"Let's see what they want this time shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Aaaaand here it is. Chapter 3! And That Other Guy beta-ed this for me and now it is wonderful!

In another time, another life, this war had been won and he could close his eyes and not be startled out of sleep by the scenes

In another time, another life, this war had been won, and he could close his eyes and not be startled out of sleep by the scenes of death and destruction that soon followed. The Doctor still didn't know how many times a day he was glad that his need for sleep was limited.

The TARDIS landed, as it so often did, with a crash that sent the Doctor careening into the central column. He scowled as he rubbed his now bruised abdomen. Grabbing his jacket from its peg, he stopped to run a hand over the woman's jacket hanging on the next peg over before going to the doors and poking his head out.

It seemed that this planet didn't have any inhabitants, which worried the Doctor. The only explanation for the Daleks to be here would be that they were trying to once again colonize a home planet. If that was the case, the Doctor had no remorse for blowing the planet to smithereens right now. They were the reason Rose was lost to him so many years ago, along with the Cybermen. They deserved anything that happened to them.

Stepping out into the heat and dust of the gray desert, the Doctor securely closed the doors of the TARDIS behind him. He needed to find any sign of the Daleks before moving onto how to destroy them. Undoubtedly, hundreds would outnumber him. For once in a long time, the Doctor was overjoyed about not having a companion with him. He took the sonic screwdriver from his front pocket and scanned for the unfeeling salt and peppershakers.

As he started walking in the direction indicated by his sonic friend, the TARDIS hummed uncomfortably in the Doctor's mind. She didn't like this at all and was more than willing to share her opinions with the good Doctor.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice now, is it? If I don't go have a look around we could end up with another Dalek nation. Not good. Even worse is that this reality would have no idea how to handle a threat at this age in their timeline. I'll be back."

Still, the TARDIS hummed. Sighing, the Doctor turned away and headed off to meet what he could only assume would be an unpleasant fate. This wasn't supposed to happen, not today. But it was his luck that this would be the day that he died. It would be ironic, to say the least.

About a millennia ago on Earth today, but only years to the Doctor, he had lost Rose to Pete's world. If she lived the way that the Doctor imagined she would with him gone, then she would be gone by now, but she would be a story for her great-grandchildren. Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth through the family business, Torchwood.

Yes, it would be the perfect way to meet her in the afterlife, if there was one. He still doubted religion, but he believed in her, and she believed in heaven. So, he believed that they would be together forever at the time he died in his last regeneration. Or died by Dalek as it would seem, with the way his day was heading.

"Stop, Time Lord," The Doctor stopped and looked up only to come face to face with the eye of a Dalek.

"Well, hello there! Just out for a walk. Care to tell me what business you have in this neck of the woods?" Still his chipper self in dialogue, the Doctor's tone was as cold as marble and just as hard.

"Our business is not yours. We wish to keep our army where we please."

"Oh, really? Well, we shall see about that," The Doctor immediately realized that these were no average Daleks. Their speech was clear and concise, though it still sounded like it was coming in through a radio that could only be tuned to static.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking the lone Dalek in the eye straight on. If he hadn't known much about them, he would have said the Dalek looked taken aback for a minute. But it just moved backward. That's when the Doctor saw them, the rest of the fleet coming to stand next to their brother. Soon, he was standing before hundreds upon thousands of Daleks. The first Dalek that he was talking to spoke once he was no longer alone.

"We are the next generation. Your race is gone, but we have survived. Our emperor…"

"You have no emperor!" the Doctor ground out between clenched teeth, pronouncing each word separately. Within seconds, he was the Oncoming Storm. His eyes clouded with past images that made them black with rage, and his essence seemed to crackle with electricity. His face was fierce and, had one listened close enough, they would swear that they heard thunder.

"I was there when he was destroyed. I know the being that did it! You are no more than a lost army with no commander. I'll admit you are different, evolved even. But you are the same race, you can die in the same way."

"But we will not. You are an abnormality. You must be destroyed. Exterminate!"

Before the Daleks could do anything though, there was a rush of wind. The TARDIS appeared behind the Doctor. He turned and looked at it with surprise. For a minute, nothing happened. Then, one of the doors creaked open and out stepped a woman that the Doctor thought he would never see again. A woman that should be dead on a parallel world if all these years had not been a dream, some horrible nightmare. A woman that had grown into someone that even the Doctor could not recognize.

"I do believe that you have my Doctor, and if you so much as dare to try anything to destroy him, I will make your passing very painful."

"Rose?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hello! Nothing really to say this time. Still would like to shower And That Other Guy with praise for being the beta for this. Onward!

There was no bright, golden light like his mind substituted behind her. That was a different time, a different place, and a different human. This woman, this female, was a species that couldn't possibly be. She was the human incarnation of the TARDIS. And not just any TARDIS, his TARDIS.

Bad Wolf had risen again.

The Doctor stood there stunned, his arms hanging limply at his sides and his mouth slightly ajar. It was as if she had just woken up from a nap aboard the TARDIS and stepped out to see where they were this time. She was a memory, going through the motions that her human counterpart would, or so the Doctor reasoned through the fog of shock that had settled like a wet blanket around his thoughts.

The Daleks at his side did nothing. They stood in eerie silence as this woman walked towards the Doctor. The silence was a deafening roar, broken only by the soft sounds of sand under Rose's feet. That, too, was gone as she came to a stop beside the Doctor, not looking at him, but at the enemies at his back.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from?" Came the whisper from soft lips. The Doctor tore his eyes from her to see the reaction of the Daleks, shock still keeping him from any emotion or thoughts.

The Dalek that had conversed with the Doctor moved to shoot, but it never did because, as soon as it did, Rose's eyes turned hard and flashed gold. There was a bight light that surrounded the entire planet. A golden song that flowed from and around this woman but that also burned the Doctor's eyes and seared through his memories.

And just as quick as it had come, it ended. The light was gone and all that was left was the gray dust of the silent planet. The Daleks never stood a chance against the raw power of the time vortex. The Doctor turned to look at the being beside him. She was standing about two feet away, blonde hair tied back in a familiar ponytail, a curious look on her innocent face. But these were not the things that made the Doctor stutter out of his calm composure.

Had it just been the TARDIS, as he had originally reasoned, the image would have not still be beside him breathing with curious eyes and a cautious stature. Next, she would be the Rose of his memories, not this woman whose hair was down her back and whose physique was lean and muscular, as if she went to the gym specifically to train for combat of some sort. The last thing that set her apart from any projection the TARDIS could make was her jacket.

Fitting snugly over her torso, same as it did when she first wore it, was the violet jacket that hung as a morbid reminder of a ghost. Only this ghost was standing before him, becoming more worried by the minute because of his silence. Even the TARDIS stayed away from mentioning or bringing up that jacket, which meant this flesh and bone female before the Doctor was Rose Tyler.

He hit his knees as the tears came.

"Shhhh, my Doctor. Please don't cry. I'm here now. Nothing can harm you again," Rose softly cooed as she knelt to hold the sobbing Time Lord. He was her life and had been her obsession in the last years that she had been in that parallel world. Rose could no longer call it Pete's world because her father was long gone; a legend among men on that world for all he did to save it.

And she had been at his side all those years. Pete knew that there was something different about her but refused to believe that she would live forever. He was constantly trying to keep her out of dangerous situations no matter how many times she saved the world thanks to her mucking around with alien technology. Rose wasn't a newcomer to people trying to protect her, but her time with the Doctor showed her how to be safe and still get the dangerous assignments done.

Her mother, in her last years of life, was constantly blaming the Doctor for what Rose had become. Rose, for the most part, let her, even though she knew differently. It wasn't until Jackie had said that there was just something of the aliens about Rose that she became aware of how obvious her difference to the rest of mankind was. Her coworkers talked behind her back, and even her nieces and nephews had begun to understand that Auntie Rose was strange. That's why she had traveled the world, looking for a way back.

"Come on, Doctor, let's go get you a cup of tea, yeah? Some nice hot tea to calm your nerves. I can make my mother's special brew, I know you like that one. Come on, we need to get inside before danger runs head long into us as it normally does."

Rose helped the Doctor to his feet as he wiped his face. She moved to take his hand but was taken by surprise when the Doctor took her by the shoulders.

"I love you, and I promise I will never, ever give up hope again," Then he sealed his promise with a hard, passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: And here's the next one! Thank And That Other Guy for it's timelyness... if that's a word XD

It took Rose about an hour and a half and several cups of tea to calm the Doctor. He was in complete shock, but his mouth was running a million miles a minute. He would ask questions only to answer them himself, the most common one being how she'd done it.

How had Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, the woman who was just so human, get through to this reality when she should be bones turning to dust beneath a parallel Earth?

Rose was beginning to question if maybe he'd hit his head before exiting the TARDIS when the Doctor stopped mid-ramble. He had started pacing about twenty minutes ago and had just come to an abrupt stop in front of where she was sitting on the table next to his empty cups of tea.

"It's really you, isn't it? I'm not dreaming; I didn't happen to die back there with the Daleks, and this is where I ended up? You're here. I'm right, aren't I? Flesh and blood and beating heart instead of a phantom of the night that leaves me when my world goes back to black and white?"

Rose slipped off of the table, and the space between was closed to a matter of inches. A small smile played across her lips, and the Doctor could feel her breath against his face. He reached out and tucked a piece of unruly hair behind her ear before cupping her face with his palm.

"I'm real, my Doctor. I made a promise and I plan to keep it. I'm never going to leave you. Now, if you want the answers I have, you'll need to sit and be still. I think you need to do that anyway, before you hurt yourself. I have never seen you this… confused over a situation. Or this riled up because of a situation. Come on, let's go to the library and take a rest from everything."

Rose took his hand off her face and interlaced her fingers with his. Then, she gently tugged him through the door and down the hall. The Doctor just allowed himself to be pulled, admiring how perfectly their hands fit. This is what he missed most and what no other companion could come close to replicating. Rose was as fragile as glass in his eyes, but she never allowed herself to show just how breakable she was.

That is what had killed him at Bad Wolf Bay; she had shattered right in front of him. Just because his projection faded, didn't mean that the crack had closed fully. It still was open for about five more minutes in which the Doctor had watched the love of his life fall to pieces in the arms of her mother. She was his Rose, yes, but she was his crystal Rose. She was his life and soul and light, everything that was ever good in his life she was.

Rose realized that the Doctor was no longer paying any attention to the things around him. He'd gone to an internal place where his thoughts that he never spoke aloud were kept, safely hidden from even himself sometimes. Going into the library, she gently pushed him onto the couch before sitting next to him.

"Doctor?" Rose waited for him to register that she'd spoken. He blinked and looked at her, before grinning wildly. Rose's smile flashed back before it rested in her eyes.

"I think I owe you a couple of explanations. But it's such a long story; it may take a lifetime to tell. I just need you to keep still for maybe an hour. In order for you to understand how I got here, you need to hear where I started from, yeah? So, I'm going to start on a bittersweet memory for both of us."

The Doctor nodded but looked at her with questions in his eyes. Rose gave him a small smile, than took a deep breath.

"I'm going to start at what happened after Bad Wolf Bay."


	6. Chapter 6

_Turn back the pages of time. Go back to the bittersweet past. Allow time's flow to lead you where its eddy circles and pulls you under. Enter the past of Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, Bad Wolf._

Rose was deathly quiet in the backseat of the truck, though her tears hadn't stopped spilling down her face. Her head leaned against the window, and her shoulders shuddered every now and then with silent sobs. Mickey sat beside her, watching and waiting for some sort of indication that she needed a shoulder to cry on. Jackie glanced at Pete, who was watching her in the rear view mirror. They didn't know what to do for the broken girl.

It had happened so quickly. He was there, and then he wasn't. Rose couldn't believe that he had run out of time. Ironic, if not sad that he was the one to run out of time. And of all times to not be able to express himself clearly, too! What was she going to do now, now that she'd followed his voice and seen him fade into the mist of the sea air? Was there anything left for her to do other than fall apart?

Yes there was, because in the back of Rose's mind came a song and a message from a different man and another adventure.

_And if you wanna remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life._ And woven around the words and the memory was a beautifully sad song, a song that had a howl behind it. Rose sat up straight, her tears becoming dry on her cheeks.

"Bad Wolf… Fantastic!" she whispered, her eyes lighting up.

"Rose_**,**_ honey, what did you just say?" Jackie eyed her daughter from the passenger seat. Rose's mood shift had been instantaneous, alarming her mother. Had she not had a throbbing, broken heart just a minute ago? And had her eyes flashed, literally_**,**_ with a golden light?

"I can't sit here and let him have all the fun. I'm still me mum. I still want the adventures and the aliens; I've got to be an expert on many of them by now_**,**_ yeah? He sent me away twice, and now I'm stuck. So I'm going to make the best of it. I'm going to have a fantastic life, no matter how many dimensions away from him I am. This universe doesn't have a Doctor, so why not be what the world is missing?"

Rose said these words with such conviction and determination that Jackie could only stare at her daughter. Her daughter who was no longer aware of the world around her, just the passing of the blurs outside her window and whatever was going through her head that had her balling her fists and setting her jaw.

"You're starting to sound like him_**,**_ Rose," Mickey said a small grin briefly flitting across his face. She was still Rose, but there was something different about her. She was stronger somehow; there was something alien about her_**,**_ though Mickey dare not say it out loud.

"Maybe it's time I started being like him too," Rose said, wiping at her face. She wasn't the same girl who had kissed Mickey on the cheek and ran through those TARDIS doors that first time. Rose Tyler was a grown woman who had just lost the love of her life and wouldn't take it sitting down. But she still needed to grow to accomplish anything from this side of the rift in time.

And there was something else… a part of her memory that she needed to access but couldn't without being of stronger will; without being a bit more alien. The only part of these mysteries that she could get a sense of was a flash of warm, golden light, a song that never ended, and a feeling of coming home.

"I need to do this. Not for him, but for me. There are still some things I have to find out about myself. I have to be fantastic."

The rest of the way back to Pete's placeRose was quiet, but Jackie no longer worried for her daughter's mental state. The Doctor had done her some good, and maybe she'd be all right without him. After all, Rose seemed to have accepted the fact that she was here for good with an ease beyond her age. Had Jackie Tyler been able to see into Rose's head, she might have been more concerned.

Rose was determined, but she was determined to rip the fabric of time to her liking. And she truly believed that she could do it, though she didn't know why. She didn't have that kind of power.

Yet, in her world, while the Doctor slept an uneasy slumber filled with nightmares and fading time, a howl resounded throughout time, and Bad Wolf once again spread itself out across the universe.

Note: Didn't put this at the top cause I didn't want to with the beginning the way it is. And That Other Guy should really get a big hug for this one.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fast forward to the deathbed of Jackie Tyler. She had outlived her husband by three years and is surrounded by family in the hospital, her heart slowly giving out. A son, John, and a daughter, Lillian, stand at the bed's sides in the faint light as a young child slumbers at the end of the bed; Jackie's first grandchild, Jack. There is also another in the room, a woman standing in shadows by the door. She is far older than either by the bedside, yet she looks twenty, twenty-five at the oldest. Rose Tyler, the woman who doesn't age and few know her real story. Rose Tyler, head of Torchwood._

"Mum. Oh mum, I don't know what to do. What do we tell Jack?" Lillian was in tears about her son. Rose almost sighed out loud. Her younger sister had never handled emotional situations well; she always fell to pieces.

"You tell him the truth, that's what you do. He's a big boy now; he should know that his Granny went to be with Pop-pop. I've never been one for sugar coating the truth Lily," Even in old age, Jackie Tyler was not one to be battled with. She ruled the roost and now that it was time to pass on the scepter to John, she would after parting words of action and fire.

Lillian nodded and looked to John. He was just gently holding his mother's hand, hoping to calm her nerves just like their dad used to when she got angry. Jackie turned her head to him and looked him in the eye.

"You, John Tyler, are going to have to take care of this girl for me, understand? I don't want to have to come back and haunt your arse because you're not doing as your told."

"Yes, Mum."

"All right, then. Take the little one and get to your respective homes. You've probably worried Leanne half to death being here so late, John. And her being pregnant! Go, your old mother will be fine."

Lillian kissed her mother's brow and walked to the door, looking at Rose with tears in her eyes. Rose nodded to her and watched as John squeezed his mother's hand before scooping up his nephew and coming towards her, also.

"Time to go. You'll look after her, won't you Rosey?" John asked, using the nickname from when he was little. Rose nodded before smiling slightly.

"You heard Mum, time to get going."

"Are you really leaving tomorrow, Rose?" Lillian asked, slightly bitter that Rose was just disappearing when it was most likely the last night her mother would be breathing. Rose and John shared a look. Lillian had never been told Rose's origin while John had been clued in when Rose had night terrors after a particularly nasty encounter at Torchwood and started screaming the Doctor's name.

All this was about the time Jackie found out she was pregnant with Lillian. Ever since, Rose had been planning on leaving her family behind and becoming a full-time Torchwood agent. But certain things had to be taken care of first, and Rose was never one to leave her mother behind for long periods of time.

"Yes. Now go before Jack wakes up. I've got her now."

As her siblings left, Rose moved into the halo of light around Jackie's bed. Even though Jackie had seen her daughter's eyes age, it still made her a little queasy that Rose's body didn't, and when she stepped into the light, Jackie saw a nineteen year old who had just come back from work.

"How you doing mum?" Rose questioned quietly. She knew that look; it meant that her mother was internally blaming the Doctor for her not aging.

"It's not the Doctor's fault, you know. I did it to myself when I went back for him the first time he sent me away. I'm just now starting to understand what happened myself."

Jackie was taken by surprise. Rose barely spoke of the Doctor, and when she did it wasn't by name. They had argued about her difference when it became noticeable, around her thirtieth birthday, and ever since Rose had defended the good for nothing Doctor saying it wasn't his fault. At least now she had a reason.

"It's just, you're so alien now Rose. You're not human anymore. What happened to my Rose?" Jackie reached out her hand, and Rose grabbed it and held on tight, tears in her eyes.

"She's right here. I grew up mum. I changed. I can survive now. Don't worry about me, please. Think of the good times, yeah? You'll get to see dad tonight."

"So eager to get rid of me?"

"No. I just want you to be happy, Mum. And since Pete died, you haven't been."

Jackie's eyes closed as she nodded, softly whispering Pete's name. Rose knew that this was the sleep she would never wake up from. Rose bent and whispered into her mother's ear the only words she could find.

"I love you, Mum. From now until the end of time."

And with that, Jackie was gone. The heart monitor went flat, and Rose hurtled backwards, seeing a very different scene in front of her. Captain Jack was the one in bed, but he sat up clutching at his chest, alive and breathing thanks to the song that haunted Rose's dreams. As nurses rushed in, Rose clutched the key that was ever present around her neck and ran out of the hospital. She didn't stop until she came to a familiar street, a street she had grown up on though hadn't seen in this reality. Rose ran to the park she knew would be at the end of the cement jungle she was in now.

Skidding to a stop, she huffed and puffed at the edge of the playground. It was well into night, and no one was there, so Rose made her way to the swings. A childhood friend had once told her swinging made you brave, and she needed to be brave at the moment because she was about to dive head first into her memories.

Sitting down, Rose started to pump her legs. Soon, she was high above the ground, and she let the memories overtake her.

Blurs and shapes spun past her as a constant bleeding melody played in the background. The Dalek Emperor, the Doctor standing before the TARDIS as he rescued her, sending her away to save the day by himself, her and Mickey finding the symbol of Bad Wolf in that parking lot, Jackie with a tow truck, the heart of the TARDIS, coming home at last, saving the man she loves and ending the Time War. All of Satellite 5 was before her, and one fact rung out above the rest.

She was the Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler was Defender of the Earth and soul of the TARDIS. She controlled time. With a howl the memories halted, and Rose promptly fell out of the swing.

* * *

Note: Not much to say here. Loved writing this chapter though cause of the end where Rose remembers. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

_The year is 2235, and Torchwood is bartering with a group of squid-like aliens for their underwater radar technology. They have turned out to be slightly more hostile than originally thought. A blonde female, human in form, is at the lead of the investigation. She has been with Torchwood for only a couple of days. She showed up saying she wanted to "see how things were going." The higher ups call her Tyler, but everyone else calls her Miss. Torchwood assumes she's alien but can't prove it because they need her help now more than they need to study her. Rose Tyler has finally come back to Torchwood in search of parts, parts for her time machine._

"So, how outnumbered are we?" Rose asks, looking at the screens before her of Torchwood's 'guests' invading the labs.

"Who says we're outnumbered?" The security head becomes quiet at the look of his superior. Rose sighs without even turning around. She doesn't want to deal with this today. She would rather just get her materials and go, and she would have gone un-noticed if she hadn't realized the world needed saving again.

"They have about twenty in their… squadron. Their weapons are far superior though, and it seems that their limbs can regenerate."

"Have you tried aiming for their heads? Most species' weaknesses are their eyes, and these guys seem to have a multitude of them. Try that." The executive staff member motioned for the security head to convey the message. Rose just shook her head. Sometimes even she was confused by her race. How could they be so advanced in some areas and still not understand that most creatures' heads were vulnerable?

As the squids started falling left and right, Rose slipped out the door and down the hallway to the lift. She needed to get to the supply rooms in the basement, and she didn't have a lot of time. Torchwood still wasn't very good about how they treated their 'captives'.

Rose made quick work of some basic alien appliances and gathered some odds and ends that wouldn't be missed before slipping back up the stairs to ground level. She hefted her backpack onto her shoulder before joining the crowd and disappearing. Her hotel room wasn't very far and soon, she wouldn't need it. If she could complete her project, her Time Bracelet, then she could get back to her own universe.

'It's about time I got back there,' Rose thought as she climbed the stairs of the plush hotel. When one has lived as long as she had, they acquired a bit of wealth. It paid for her trips around the world to stop alien invasions and hostile takeovers that Torchwood just cleaned up after. It also allowed for lessons in any martial arts and fitness she thought she needed. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, could now kick some major ass if she needed to. It was always a fun idea to think about anyway, Rose was still very gentle in nature.

Stepping into the cool, dark room Rose removed her pack and started digging through it. She'd already put the device together; she just needed the part that could draw the energy out of her body and put it into the device.

Rose had come to terms with being Bad Wolf. In fact, it had started popping up again in her adventures. That was where she'd gotten the idea of a time device. A soft glow had shown her traveling to Bad Wolf Bay and getting back through the Void before it closed. After it had faded, she'd awoken to a snarl and yap that had her reaching for paper and pen. All she needed was the device to work once, too.

So she started her search for information. Rose had traveled the world looking in books and reviewing accounts of supposed time devices, as well as learning how to build such a device. This had led to the basic design of the bracelet and the means to power it, because all too often she would stumble across accounts of a Golden Wolf saving villages from foreign threats, some foreign even for this galaxy.

Laying all the components out on the bed, Rose careful started piecing the device together. These were the last pieces she would need hopefully. The device worked, but it was random where she ended up. The pieces most recently stolen from Torchwood were going to be a kind of dialing system so Rose could pick and choose where and when she went.

It took about two hours to complete. Rose strapped the band to her wrist and prayed with all her might as she set the time into the computer component of it. Then she closed her eyes and called forth Bad Wolf. Rose felt a spinning sensation, and soon she was jarring into the floor of wherever she was.

Looking around from her position on the floor, Rose recognized the control room of Torchwood in the year 2007. And if her ears were correct, those noises were Pete, Mickey, Jake, and their team heading for that very room. Rose acted quickly and ran out the door and down the hall into a closet. It would be the safest place with the Void open in this reality and her home one.

Rose heard everything that happened that day again. It was almost worse than remembering it because it tore open wounds that she refused to believe had healed with time. When she heard Pete go that final time she again called forward Bad Wolf. That's when she heard the screams. They weren't hers from that day though. They were her Doctor's.

That was the last thing Rose heard before she was enveloped in a warm light, and the TARDIS' melody overtook her mind. Her body dematerialized, and she was coated with the time vortex. She burned brighter than a sun as she sunk deeper into the Heart of the TARDIS. Rose fell asleep as a howl rang through the world once again.

* * *

Note: Things are winding down and I would love to hear your opinions about it. Looks like only a chapter left...


	9. Chapter 9

"And that's how I ended up here. I'm Bad Wolf, but I'm just as much Rose Tyler. I'm still me, Doctor; I just can't die without the TARDIS dying. And the TARDIS can't die because she's attached to you. So, I really can be with you forever now. I just had to grow up a little first. Become a little more alien and a little less human. That makes sense, doesn't it?"

The Doctor nodded. He had sat this entire time in awe of the woman next to him. His Rose, whom he thought couldn't possibly still be human, was still very much so. And she had just proved that in so many ways. She was proving it even now, chewing on her bottom lip looking at him for approval. The Doctor smiled softly at her.

"It makes perfect sense, Rose. You're still human, I'm still a Time Lord, and now I'm positive we are compatible in every way. You saved the world, you did what I do everyday. I knew you understood me when no one else could, but I didn't think you understood that well."

"I'm not just another stupid ape, Doctor," Rose said cheekily. The Doctor groaned and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"Will that always come back to bite me in the arse?!" Rose just laughed whole-heartedly at him. He looked up and smiled warmly at her, but soon his eyes started to twinkle and his grin became manic. Rose knew that look. She stood up abruptly, the same twinkle in her eye, and took off running laughter following in her wake. The Doctor sat there for a minute listening to the music that played underneath her laugh now.

That's when he realized that it had always been there, had he been listening close enough. Rose was not just his next companion she was his coming home. His memories of Satellite 5 mixed with the ones of seeing her now, and he saw that they were one in the same. This human woman was in control of both his hearts, and there was no way that he was letting her go now. His last thought as he jumped up and flung off his coat to follow his Rose was 'this is the way it should be and will be… forever.'

Rose wasn't your average human. But he'd always known that. The Doctor now had someone to share his life with. His soul would be calm unless they touched a hair on her head. Bad Wolf had risen and had come home to the Oncoming Storm.

With a howl and a crash of thunder, the TARDIS took the two legends into the time vortex and back to the life that they had led so long ago.

**The End… For Now**

Note: Yes it was short, but hold on to your seats ladies and gents because it doesn't end here. Look for the sequel! I'll have it up in a timely manner hopefully! Now back to this story...

I realized that there was a question in the reviews on why Rose doesn't age. She is connected to the TARDIS, body and mind, so unless the TARDIS dies Rose can't. She's a mixture of what happened to Jack and me not wanting her to die ever... hope that answers that. If not send me an email! No problem answering it in more detail cause I have thought about it. In fact, any question you can send to me if you want. Always here to answer.

Next is that some have realized that I said Rose had a 'millennium of study' under her belt from the parallel universe, yet when you see her travel back in time, the year at the beginning is only about 200 years from when you last saw her. This is because I figure that her time bracelet isn't that precise when choosing a date to get to, so she's time traveled for a millennium before we see her fix the bracelet and get to her own universe.

Let me know what you think everybody! And That Other Guy really does need a trophy of some kind for being the beta on this story. I want to thank them for everything they did to make this story better. Also, I want to thank anyone who reads this. You kept me motivated and made my day every time you reviewed or read this little plot of my imagination. Love to you guys.


End file.
